Jackal (Transformers-A/Classics)
"WHEN I ESCAPE FROM THIS PRISON, YOU ALL ARE DEAD MEAT, Y'HEAR?" Personality and Traits: Another crazy homicidal bloodthirsty Decepticon... No joke, but I absolutely love doing these. He loves fighting and killing, the smell of Death around him and Grenades going off.. With every critical hit, a small victory. Every attack is like cheering to him, and every bombing run is like someone yelling in the audience: "ENCORE, ENCORE!!!" He wouldn't give it up, and even if the War never happened, he still would be killing and looting and rampaging and raiding and also raping as if he's Genghis Khan or something. He cannot be reasoned with. - If you try to, he'll headbutt you sky-high as if he were a Bull. Jackal can relate to Xenomorph and Gigglepaige, but laughs at them because they're not as radical as he is. Even the terrorists are less radical than he is. He wouldn't hesitate before killing an entire crowd, or scaling an entire city with a Cybertronian disease. You would be bamboozled by how a wanted 'bot like him had never been caught by the honorable men in Blue. Bamboozled how a serial killer, a megalomaniac, an overly competitive specialist, a strategist and war criminal survives no matter what happens - No matter what one throws at him, he makes it out somewhat unscathed. He knows no love but also, killing is love. Pain his pleasure and blood his wine. He is more deceitful than one could throw Devastator or Superion. He cannot be trusted as he is a known betrayer. There is no mercy for him as he is the wickedest one could possibly get. To quote Jazzimus: "Why haven't these maniacs not been electrocuted yet? We must fund the prisons in Iacon, in Kaon and in Stanix more than we fund the Military Industrial Complex that controls the Government." Yes, those are his words. No wonder why everyone is gunning after him, from the zealots to the Coolidge-esque swordsman. Now, back to talking about Jackal. He's more savage than the savages themselves. It took a long-ass time to capture him, as he was only captured by Jazzimus's Autobots when they called themselves Misfits in '37. The quote above is kinda ancient as he was rescued by Slapspit. Jazzimus and Flashbee thought those were one-off events, but, turns out, the Decepticons were using this peace to try to one-up the Autobots again. Gender: Male. Altmode(s): Warthog. Weaponry: Cudgels. He prefers hand-to-hand and close combat more than using a gun, or an explosive. He relishes 'dancing' and being closer than running-and-gunning or sniping in the distance. (or gassing, or using superweapons, or flamethrowers.) He just has a penchant for this stuff. Enemies: He even has a 'to-kill' list.. how despicable. * Lifesaver made it there. * Elyoria made it. * Xhesha made it. * And y'know the big boss himself made it. Countless others had made it.. and y'know with that free time, he would've slaughtered and maimed and gassed them already. Allies: Not many. Let's just keep it simple, for Pete's sake. History: Once released, he would've slayed Donut, and Mobilecross. Then attempted to kill Wingsoar, but succeeded to kill Backlash. He then went on a rampage against the Dashbots until he killed their leader. He said he had to kill like five a day, and couldn't live without it. He would've killed Kzonia after. He then, would feel satisfied, and would return to his cell. It is known he supported the Decepti-Terrorists and Decepti-Pirates a while back in the early 2030's when they were rising. Specialties: Swordplay, mass-murdering, and strategies. Optics: Blood red. Colorscheme: Black, White and Yellow. Allegiance: Loosely the Decepticons. Somewhat the Dions, and blatantly Evil and Bad. Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Bad Category:Males Category:Male Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers-A Decepticons Category:Transformers:Classics Category:Classics Characters Category:Classics Decepticons Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Deceased/Dead